Zoey Bartlet
Zoey Bartlet is the youngest daughter of President Josiah Bartlet and First Lady Abigail Bartlet. She is a graduate of Georgetown University. Biography Zoey became romantically involved with presidential aide, Charlie Young. Their relationship continued intermittently, though the fact it was interracial prompted a white supremacist organization to target Charlie for assassination. The attack was unsuccessful, though both President Bartlet and Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman were injured in the shooting. Charlie Young and Zoey later split, but the two remain close friends even as Zoey moves on to date Jean-Paul. Their close relationship, and Charlie's continued efforts for Zoey's affections, allowed them to later rekindle. Zoey attended Georgetown University and was kidnapped for over two days by Qumari terrorists on the night of her graduation. The situation came about due to her relationship with Jean-Paul Vicomte de Bourbon, who spiked her drink in a night club with what he thought was a harmless drug. It turned out to be GHB, a date-rape drug. Her abduction was witnessed by young Secret Service agent Molly O'Connor, who attempted to prevent it, and was gunned down in the line of duty. This precipitated President Bartlet's invoking the 25th Amendment, transferring presidential authority to Speaker of the House, Glen Allen Walken, because John Hoynes had resigned a few episodes prior. Later, in the sixth season, Charlie and Zoey are shown to have resumed their relationship, with Charlie even sleeping with Zoey and considering asking her to marry him. No mention is made of the relationship, or her occupation, in the seventh and final season. Zoey is by far the most commonly seen of the three daughters, and her relationships are integral to several key plot lines. Personality Zoey is, according to Abigail Bartlet, always her father's daughter, and during her recovery from her ordeal, Charlie also comments on how she can't bear to let Jed down. Zoey strives to establish an identity of her own, but in such proximity (geographically) to the President she struggles more obviously than her sisters. However as the series progresses, and more notably as Zoey ages and experiences college life, she becomes more confident and begins to step out of her father's enormous shadow. Despite being very willing, seemingly, to help with her father's political activities, Zoey clearly loves their farm in rural New Hampshire and all it represents. Zoey is very loyal, expecting her father and Charlie to accept Jean-Paul because she loves him, and at least once lying to C.J. to cover for a friend of hers who was having drug problems. As befits a person who grew up in the political limelight, Zoey is in general an excellent reader of others, although this particular skill disastrously deserts her in the case of Jean-Paul. Resume EDUCATION *Georgetown University graduate Trivia *Zoey's secret service codename is "Bookbag". BEHIND THE SCENES *Initially, Zoey's age was 19, but this was changed to 17 *Zoey is the most featured of Jed's daughters on the show Photos 422zoey.png|Commencement zoeybartlet.png|The Hubbert Peak Bartlet, Zoey